1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste treatment processes, and more particularly, to a waste treatment process for recycling household garbage waste or trash into useful articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Household garbage, trash or waste conventionally is collected and transported to a landfill. Such landfills are expensive, potentially toxic to the environment and do not afford any opportunity to recycle the waste material and conserve valuable resources. While attempts have been made to reclaim and recycle garbage, such methods typically employ relatively elaborate and expensive plants for separating the waste into its various constituent parts. For example, magnetic assemblies are employed to extract ferrous metal waste which may then be returned to a metallurgical facility for remelting. A need exists for a relatively simple, cost effective method for recycling household waste, garbage or trash without laborious techniques for separating the waste material into its constituent parts, and then separately treating each part. This need is met by the new and improved waste treatment process of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.